familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
Angela is the head manager of the Pawtucket Brewery. She is the boss of Peter Griffin as of this being his third and current job, but has a lot of problems with Peter Griffin, specifically. She is always having to visit Peter Griffin in his office as yell at him for one of his classic, lovable antics. Due to this, Peter has become her least favorite, yet most memorable employee. Biography In "Jungle Love", Peter Griffin first got employed at the Pawtucket Brewery. Initially, he was hired to work in the basement, where the beer was made and his boss was Dick Berns. However, after getting instantly drunk, getting naked, and cursing like a madman, before he was even officially hired, he got demoted to working as a number cruncher in the office complex of the building. His new boss the boss of the whole facility, Angela. She demanded that he work alongside Opie and do as he says, as he was his new superior. In "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" Peter gets promoted to Opie's old position. Having "asked around the office" and found out she liked animals, Peter tries in vain to suck up to her by organizing a cock fight in her house. This however backfires as the two birds have killed each other in a bloody carnage destroying Angela's living room and further infuriating Angela. In "Peter-Assment", after Peter refused to have sex with her, she tried to kill herself by turning on her car in her garage and sitting in the car. After Peter rescued her, it was revealed that she hasn't dated anyone in 10 years. Feeling bad for her, Peter disguised himself as a stereotypical 1920's New York billionaire, and had sex with her. But, it is revealed that Angela knew all along that it was Peter even though he was really using Mort Goldman. It is also revealed that Angela has aggressive gingivitis. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", Angela is the ring girl at Lois' fight with Deirdre Jackson. The crowd start showing displeasure, and start to boo, as her fat is rolling over the sides of the bikini she is wearing. She yells at the audience to 'shut up', because, according to her, 'this took a lot of courage'. In "It's A Trap!", Angela portrayed Mon Mothma. Angela's voice actress, Carrie Fisher, portrayed Princess Leia in the film which the special parodies, as well as the two films that precede it, making her the second to play two Star Wars characters on Family Guy. Peter quits working at the brewery after winning the lottery in "Lottery Fever", leaving a big pile of poo on Angela's desk. In "Friends of Peter G", a drunken Peter is shown having sex with Angela in a restroom stall in a flashback from Death. In a deleted scene from "Vestigial Peter", Angela has sex with Peter's vestigial twin, Chip. Peter glumly notes that he can taste what Chip eats. Angela promotes Peter to forklift driver in "Peter Problems", but fires him when he gets drunk attempting to chug an entire vat of beer and wrecks a meeting. Quagmire tries to convince her to give Peter his job back by having sex with her and she relents when Peter presents her with coupons for a rehire and a hug. To get out of work in "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", Peter reveals his secret is to hold the phone up to Who’s the Boss? while calling Angela. Angela appears dressed as Opie in "A Lot Going On Upstairs" when Brian tries to fool Stewie by dressing the family and neighbors as each other. In "Pawtucket Pete", Angela is written off the show, in light of her voice actor's death. Peter eulogizes her and says a few nice words about her, such as "I may have lost a boss, but Heaven has gained a princess." In the series, Angela's cause of death was swimming less than 10 minutes after eating food. Due to her character's death, her position as boss of Pawtucket Brewery is taken over by the two new bosses, Bert and Sheila. In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Peter tries to come up with people who could go on Quagmire's camping trip other than himself, he summons everyone from Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show. He finds this also includes the ghosts of recently deceased characters, such as Angela and Mayor Adam West. However, when Muriel Goldman's ghost appears, Mayor West shoves her aside. Appearance Angela is an full grown woman, who is sort of old and gross. Her skin is sort of pale and pasty and her hair has split ends and is pretty stringy. She's what Peter sees Lois as when he makes cracks about her age, only not nearly as exaggerated. She has light brown hair, worn in a bun and she has white, pearl earrings. She wears very boring clothing, consisting of a dark brown shirt, with a light brown jacket, and a light brown super skirt of the same color. Personality Angela is a angry, bossy lady. She hates Peter for being an idiot who always disrupts the workplace and often times treats him like crap. She is boring and has a pole up her ass and walks around, yelling at people and wanting for everything to go her way. She is very fun to annoy, though, which is why Peter does it so much. She is also easy to manipulate, which is how Peter weasels his way out of being rightfully fired. Relationships Peter Griffin Peter Griffin is Angela's least favorite employee at the brewery. She is very annoyed with him and everything he does. Angela hates Peter for acting like an idiot when he's supposed to be doing his work and has a lot of trouble with him. Of all the employees she has to target, Peter Griffin takes the gold prize for being the one she targets the most. Peter Griffin walks a fine line between getting fired and just barely not, however, no matter how much torture Peter has put her through, he always manages to not get fired because he's a sneaky, cunning, manipulative, little bastard. In the episode Peter-Assment, Angela saw Peter without his glasses for the first time. She was so amazed by how hot he looked without his glasses that she fell in love with him. Instead of treating his with respect, she sexually harassed him because she's a lonely single girl who can never get a real husband. Opie He was living in a project at this timeAngela liked Opie a lot better than Peter when he worked for her. She claimed that although she doesn't entirely agree with his weird lifestyle, she appreciates how he follows the rules and gets his work complete in a proper manner. Angela liked Opie so much, that he was her favorite employee and he had become employee of the month, every month for an entire year. In the episode The Blind Side, unfortunately, she had to fire him because he was caught jacking off in the office. Stella Angela likes Stella because she is a good employee and a swell replacement for Opie. She doesn't like her as much as she liked Opie before the "incident", but she sure does enjoy her as a casual employee. Episode Appearances *Jungle Love *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Hell Comes to Quahog *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Meg the Movie Star *Whistle While Your Wife Works *Chick Cancer *Brian Sings and Swings *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Long John Peter *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (Cameo) *Untitled Griffin Family History (1600's Version) *Mad Mex *New Star Stew-Dent *Breadlosers *Peter's Two Dads (Mentioned) *420 *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Padre de Familia *Road to the Multiverse (Disney Version) *Quagmire's Baby *Family Goy *Big Man on Hippocampus *April in Quahog *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *Peter-Assment *Go, Stewie, Go! *Dial Meg for Murder (Mentioned) *The Splendid Source *Lottery Fever *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places *Friends of Peter G *The Blind Side *Holly Jolly Folly *Save the Clam *Peter Gets Served *Secondhand Spoke *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *Peter Problems *200 Episodes Later *Business Guy *Tea Peter *Peter Runs a Marathon *Turban Cowboy *My Little Brother (Cameo) *Road to the North Pole (Cameo) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *12 and a Half Angry Men (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Most Interesting Man in the World *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Filler in Need *Vestigial Peter *Road House *Grimm Job (Fairytale Version) *One of the Girls *He's Bla-ack! *Candy Quahog Marshmallow! (Cameo) *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pilling Them Softly *Underage Peter *The Peanut Butter Kid *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carter and Tricia *Roasted Guy *Road to India *Peter Pan *A Lot Going on Upstairs *American Gigg-olo *House in Horror Hell *The Dating Game (Pictured) *Ayyy! *Peter's Lost Youth *The Monitor Monitor *Peter's Def Jam *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Foxx in the Men House *Peter in Purgatory *I'll Be the Judge of That *Follow the Money (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter Gets Fired *HttPete *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Peter's High School Reunion *Family Guy Viewer Mail 3 (Genderbent Version) *Workin' for the Man *Hotline Hot Mess *Genetic Mutilation *Brian Come Home for Christmas *Mort Almighty (Cameo) *Green With Envy *Pawtucket Pete (Pictured; Deceased) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo; As a Ghost) Trivia *Peter Griffin is her worst employee because he has annoyed her the most and has given her the most problems. She likes Opie better than him, because at least he is a competent employee. Ironically, she fired Opie in The Blind Side before she even fired Peter once. *On December 27th, 2016, Carrie Fisher died of cardiac arrest, and Peter gave a heart tugging eulogy in Angela's honor, but also Carrie Fisher's honor by saying, "he may have lost a boss, but heaven has gained an princess," and gives hints to her role as Princess Leia in Star Wars. **Like how Peter had to find a new job after Mr. Weed died, it's possible that he'll have to yet again find another job, making this his 4th long-term job in the series. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Single Category:Caucasians Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Perverts Category:Lawful Good Category:Deceased Category:Voices of Reason Category:Brunettes Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:The Meg Griffin's Futuristic Show characters Category:Generation X Category:Hellions Category:White Collar Workers Category:Quagmire's Girls